walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Wes (Fear)
Wes is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a member of Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Wes' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a brother named Derek. Post-Apocalypse Texas Wes survived the initial stages of the outbreak with his brother, Derek. At some point, Derek was killed by walkers. Season 5 "Channel 4" Wes finishes watching Morgan's group tape inside an old gas station store. He considers reaching out on his walkie but decides against it. He packs his things before pressing his ear to a locked door. He then stares at a "Take what you need" box before leaving. Outside, Wes gases up a motorcycle as Logan and his crew arrive. Wes tells them he doesn't want any trouble but Logan tells his people to take his gas and demands to know where the oil fields are. Wes insists that he doesn't know and he isn't with the people on the tape, claiming he stole the gas. Logan admits that he likes him but has his people shoot up Wes' motorcycle so he can't follow them. Logan tosses him a radio and orders him to call Morgan's group for help with escaping an approaching herd and to tell them that they are making more enemies than friends out there, while his crew has more bullets than they know what to do with. Wes is then left behind as Logan's crew drive away. "You're Still Here" Wes radios Morgan's group and asks for help, saying he has seen the tapes. Alicia and Strand quickly locate him and load his motorcycle on their truck. Wes explains he had encountered a hostile group and Strand quickly deduces it's Logan. Wes tells them he needs to get back to his brother and they decide to help him. On the road, Wes tells Alicia she's probably wasting her time searching for the painted trees. She says she wants to meet the person responsible, but Wes is dubious. As walkers eat a dead bull, Alicia and Strand drop Wes off at the police station he's staying at and promise to load him up on gas. Suddenly, gunshots ring out from inside and an injured man sprints out, steals their truck, and drives away. Wes shoots at him and quickly runs out of ammo, which attracts nearby walkers. They grab weapons from the police car and quickly realize they only shoot rubber bullets. Strand accidentally shoots tear gas at a walker, forcing everyone to flee inside. Alicia pours water on Strand's eyes and gives him a wet towel when his eyesight doesn't improve. She confronts Wes about the stranger, and he explains his brother is dead and he was just trying to retrieve what the man had stolen from him. Alicia warns him killing doesn't always solve things. Wes mocks Alicia's mantra to help people, saying he doesn't need some inspired speech. "The guy was an asshole, plain and simple. I just want what he took from me," he says. Wes then tells her his brother got attacked by a walker during a milk run and that he inherited his motorcycle. He explains shooting and killing is the way of the world now, but Alicia is still determined to help the man he shot. Alicia decides to find the man and Wes agrees to go with her. Outside, he uses the police guns to shoot the walkers blocking the entrance and lure the others away. Wes then kills the rest of walkers as Alicia finds the keys to a cruiser and the group leaves. Later, they find the truck crashed into a fence and the man limping down the road, presumably reanimated. Wes approaches the man to get his bag and he turns around, still alive. He tosses Wes the bag and tackles him to the ground, trying to choke him. Wes grabs his knife and plunges it into the man's side. He asks the man where his manuscript is and he tells him in the bag. "It's really good stuff," the man says before dying. Wes puts him down and retrieves his manuscript. She questions his decision to kill over a book. Wes tells her "people are people" and the man should keep the manuscript. "He died for it. He can keep it", Wes says sarcastically before walking away. Sometime later, Wes walks by the road and finds the first tree he wrote the message on. He looks down and cries. "Leave What You Don't" Wes somehow hears a distress call from a trapped survivor and, having being inspired by his encounter with Alicia and Strand, decides to go rescue Janis. At night, as she is about to commit suicide to avoid being killed by walkers, Wes arrives in time and helps her kill them. He then explains over the radio that he felt he should pay it forward. The next morning, Wes and Janis reunite with Alicia and Strand when they arrive at the station. Alicia is proud of Wes' change of view on people after he says she inspired him. Wes also confesses he likes Alicia's paintings on the trees. The woman then warns them they have to leave before the people she ran away from find her. Alicia assures her she's safe with them now. "Channel 5" Wes and the rest of the caravan keep traveling in search of a permanent home. At night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 15 miles away wanders into camp. Dwight kills it and John suggests to head to Humbug's Gulch in search of a home. The next day, the caravan come across a bridge in danger of collapsing. After several tense moments with Virginia and an oncoming herd, Wes and the others are forced to abandon the rest of their vehicles and flee across the bridge. He and the others watch in horror as Tom is killed when the bridge finally does collapse. Later, Wes and the others rest on the side of the road before Morgan tells the group they should continue and Janis says it's what Tom would have wanted. They ditch their trucks and make the journey on foot. On their walk, Wes promises Alicia he'll paint with her when they reach the settlement, prompting her to smile. Sometime later, the group arrives at the gulch but see that it is completely overrun with walkers. The group debates their next move. Wes and the others then hear as Morgan radios Virginia for help. "End of the Line" Wes and the rest of the caravan survivors rest along the outskirts of Humbug's Gulch as Morgan contacts with Virginia for help. After the theme park is cleared of walkers, Wes and Alicia paint the church as the group prepares the wedding. He then attends John and June's wedding in the chapel, sitting next to Alicia during the ceremony. That night, Wes and the caravan survivors are split up by Virginia into different groups as they are taken for re-settlement among her communities. Season 6 Wes will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wes has killed: *Bleeding Man *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Channel 4" *"You're Still Here" *"Leave What You Don't" *"Channel 5" *"End of the Line" Season 6 TBA Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Texas Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:The Caravan Category:Virginia's Pioneers Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Main Characters